


The Exception

by animariri



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Hokage Hatake Kakashi, M/M, Post-Naruto Time Skip | Naruto Shippuden, Top Uchiha Sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 07:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11985408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animariri/pseuds/animariri
Summary: The 6th Hokage Hatake Kakashi is letting Sasuke have 24 hours in Konoha before he sets out on his trip, during which Sasuke chose to tell Naruto that he's leaving again.





	The Exception

It’s autumn. Winter was just around the corner, as the colorful leaves were gradually falling off the trees. People in the village were starting to dress up warmer too and food like hotpots and grilled sweet potato were starting to become the trend that everyone was talking about and wanted to go to.

 

Uchiha Sasuke wasn’t all that interested though. He only had a day before he would leave the town again. Kakashi who had just become Hokage a couple of weeks ago, had given him a total of 24 hours in Konoha on his own out of goodwill.

 

_“I know you wouldn’t do any of us any harm as you are now, Sasuke. Take some time to remind yourself of what kind of village Konohagakure is.”_

Sasuke couldn’t help but shake his head slightly at the memory, Kakashi wasn’t all that old just yet but he certainly had sides to him that reminded of an old man.

 

“Oh! Sasuke, here you are!”

 

Sasuke looked up when he heard his blonde friend’s voice. Smiling brighter than the sun, Naruto waved as he hurried closer.

 

 “Finally out in the wild, how’re you feeling?”

 

Sasuke raised his eyebrows at the younger – just a few months, but he was – man.

“How insensitive,” he shrugged before he gave Naruto a nod and turned to walk, expecting him to follow. “I have something to tell you.”

 

Naruto made a puzzled face as he followed. “Where’re we going?”

 

Sasuke shrugged as they passed the many stores and bars that were open and filled with people. He didn’t have any particular place in mind, but he knew he had to tell Naruto about his plans before he told anyone else, or Naruto heard it from somebody else.

“Somewhere less crowded.”

 

“I see!” Naruto grinned and then as a woman in a green cloak caught his eye, he hurried and reached out for Sasuke’s left shoulder to make him stop. “I know…” he made a smug face as his friend turns his dark eyes at him. “Let’s celebrate that you’re out, yeah? I’m sure we can…”

 

Sasuke looked the way Naruto was nodding and upon seeing Tsunade and Shizune sharing several bottles of sake, he then looked back at Naruto.

“Are you serious?”

 

“Super serious!” Naruto giggled. “C’mon, don’t be like that, let’s have some fun like we used to!”

 

                It didn’t go necessarily well, but some 20 minutes later, Naruto had a small bottle of alcohol in his hand. Tsunade hadn’t been too difficult to talk to – she was always easy when she had had enough to drink – but Shizune had been the tougher opponent. While Sasuke had managed to distract Shizune by complimenting her just a little bit too much though, Naruto had managed to take one of the smaller bottles on the table. Just as Shizune was (maybe?) about to suggest something far too daring to Sasuke, Naruto had then come and grabbed the older man along with him.

 

Naruto laughed as he nudged his friend’s side. “I knew you had it in you!”

 

This was one of the things Sasuke would never be able to actually grow out of, he thought. Ever since they were kids, when Naruto wanted to do some childish prank or just sneak a peak of Kakashi without his mask, even though it wasn’t like him at all – Sasuke could never actually stay out of it but he ended up participating and… He smiled. It was always fun.

“I guess,” he shrugged slightly. He looked up as they came to a crossing and glancing towards the forest behind the stadium. “Let’s go there.”

 

It didn’t take them long to actually reach the forest and soon they were walking down a hill to the river. Naruto tried to make conversation as they were walking, but the closer they got to their goal, the more nervous Sasuke felt. He didn’t have a change of heart – his mind was very made up – but he knew that Naruto wouldn’t be necessarily happy to hear what he had to say. Even if he wouldn’t say it out loud, letting Naruto down was something Sasuke never liked doing. That was one of the many things he had come to realize during his time in confinement.

 

“So…” Naruto glanced at Sasuke as they stopped and then sat down on the ground, looking at the surprisingly quiet river in front of them. “Come on, sit down. And tell me what you wanna say already.”

 

Looking down at the blonde, unable not to feel a bit jealous of how carefree he seemed to be, though his tone implied that if anything this was when he turned serious, Sasuke sat down.

 

Silence.

 

Sasuke glanced at Naruto and nodded to the bottle in his hand.

“Not gonna open that?”

 

Naruto looked back and instantly flashed him a grin.  
“I was just waiting for you to say something,” he held out the bottle to his friend. “Here, you hold on to it.”

 

Both of them still only had one arm. Sasuke had heard that Tsunade was working on making an artificial arm and while he hoped that it would work out for Naruto, himself he couldn’t bring himself to accept such luxury. Living with just one arm was the least he could do, considering.

Sasuke held on to the bottle as Naruto opened and put aside the cap, he immediately grabbed the bottle to take a big gulp.

 

“Hey! Who said you could…” Naruto fell quiet when he saw his friend’s expression and instead he chuckled. “Hehehe, it’s that bad huh?”

 

It was disgusting. Sasuke made a disgusted face but even so forcefully downed the liquor and let out a hard breath as he felt how it burned his throat on its way down. Then he looked at Naruto.

“You can’t do this.”

 

“Ha! Watch me!” Naruto snatched the bottle from Sasuke and managed to down two big gulps before he could feel sweat breaking out on his face and the urge to spit it out became almost overwhelming. Hating to lose though, Naruto stared at his friend as he slowly managed to down the alcohol.

 

“I’m leaving the village,” Sasuke said once he could tell that Naruto had swallowed. He didn’t want it to turn into a serious conversation so instead he figured he would be as casual and calm about it as he possibly could. “Tomorrow.”

 

“Huh?!” Naruto exclaimed – as expected – and he turned to his friend. “What do you mean you’re leaving the village, you literally just came back! What the hell do you-” he shook the bottle. “Is this really getting to you head already? Are you that weak? I knew it, I knew I could hold my liquor better than you do! You’re crazy!”

 

Sasuke watched his friend calmly as he rambled, noticing a slightly red shade on his face though it was impossible to tell if it was because of the anger, surprise or the alcohol. When Naruto finally fell quiet, he continued:

“I want to,” he sounded strangely calm, despite not feeling it on the inside. “I need to. And I want to look into Kaguya more. Just because the war is over, doesn’t mean there aren’t any bad guys out there, you know that. Do you even remember Gar-”

 

“Stop,” Naruto managed through gritted teeth, his eyes downcast and his voice low. “Sasuke… you always keep things to yourself and you always just decide on these things on your own… couldn’t you at least have asked me? Or Sakura-chan? Or Kakashi-”

 

“Kakashi knows,” he answered. “…and I’m telling you now.”

 

“You’re telling me,” Naruto looked at him. “You’ve already made up your mind and you tell me. You’re not asking for advice or asking for my opinion, you’re just…”

 

Sasuke was about to explain himself, but as he saw how the younger one downed another big gulp of the alcohol, he sighed.  
“Oi…” he said instead, reaching out to grab the bottle from him. “I’m telling you this cause I know I have a place I can return to.”

 

It was with a disgusted expression that Naruto turned his eyes to his friend then – the liquor was far too strong – and he shook his head.  
“You’re selfish.”

 

At that insult, surprisingly all Sasuke did was to give the blonde a soft smile.  
“I know,” he shrugged and drank some more of the sake; this second time it wasn’t all that bad. He didn’t necessarily want to drink nor did he want to get drunk but… he didn’t want for Naruto to have all of it either. He glanced at his friend.

“You drunk?”

 

“No,” Naruto sat with his head down and a pout on his face. “Sasuke… I just want to be friends with you…”

 

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he looked at his friend. Wasn’t this what drunk people did? Stated the obvious and reacted too loudly.

“You’re drunk.”

 

“I just…” Naruto didn’t hear what the other said, too much in his own head. His words got gradually slurred together as he went on. “I wish I would’ve talked to you back then… back when we were kids and we were both lonely and… mm… maybe then we could have been friends early on and then you wouldn’t have to leave the village and leave me behind again…”

 

Silence fell between them. Sasuke kept his eyes on Naruto, first just to see if he was going to say anything more but then it became a challenge to see if he had fallen asleep or not. And now, some long moments later, Sasuke could feel his senses being on edge and his eyes ended up focusing on the most random things.

 

“Naruto,” Sasuke said and at once the blonde looked up at him with a questioning look. “Thank you.”

 

“What?” Naruto frowned. “…don’t leave, please?”

 

Sasuke chuckled, the begging making it difficult for him to keep a straight face.

“You sound like Sakura.”

 

“Sasuke…”

 

Was this the alcohol too? Sasuke looked at his friend; the big, blue eyes looked sad and his otherwise bright smile was nowhere to be found, the sight was disappointing and knowing that he was the cause of it made Sasuke feel guilty. When Naruto said his name then, he felt a pull at his heartstrings – why was this so heartbreaking? Why did it make him feel so warm and hot inside and yet so…

 

“Sasuke… I don’t want us to be,” Naruto started bit cut himself off when he noticed how Sasuke was suddenly much closer and held on to his jacket. He blinked and looked at his friend; his face was so close their noses almost touched. “Sasuke?”

 

“Naruto…” Sasuke whispered, having to make an effort to keep his eyes on Naruto’s. This was definitely the alcohol. “Why… do you want me here so bad?”

 

Feeling shy, the blonde looked down as he leaned back, a blush showing on his face.  
“I-I… I… we’re… you know… we’re friends and… and all…”

 

“So cause we’re friends you went across the world to get me back?”

 

With a frown, the blonde turned his eyes to meet Sasuke’s again.

“What… are you… are you getting at?”

 

“I… don’t know,” Sasuke admitted as he moved to seat himself on Naruto’s lap and then pushed him down to the ground so he could lean down above him.

 

Naruto was surprised and it showed on his face, but at the same time he didn’t mind – he liked it. There was something comforting with having Sasuke above him like this and getting looked at so intensely pinned him to the ground in the best way he could ever imagine.

“Are… aren’t you… and… and Sakura-chan like…”

 

“I want you.” When those words left his lips, Sasuke’s eyes widened and he realized that that was exactly what the uneasy feeling that had been bothering him had been. It didn’t feel right – he couldn’t say that it did. But yet at the same time this was surely exactly what he was supposed to do on his last night here. “Just once.”

 

Naruto blinked – what else could he do? Sasuke didn’t do anything, probably waiting for an answer, but Naruto had no idea of how to reply. The logical side of his mind was all about that if he did this, how would he ever be able to look at Sakura the same again? But, his body – quite literally his entire body – screamed at him to just go with this and take it while he could.

He couldn’t say he hadn’t ever thought about Sasuke in this way – he had, far too many times. But now that it was actually happening it was nothing like the scenarios he had drawn up in his mind. He had never dared to dream that it would be Sasuke coming on to him first and yet…

 

When Naruto lifted his head to press his lips against his, Sasuke felt both relieved and touched. Not hesitating, he closed his eyes and answered the kiss hotly. They had never kissed like this before, and yet it felt strangely familiar.

Sasuke pulled back after a little while to look down at the man under him. However, once their eyes met he instantly felt his face growing hot and to safe himself from embarrassment he kissed him again.

 

“Sa….” Naruto breathed after a little while, their kissing and making out having gone on for quite a while. When Sasuke looked down at him, a small smirk grew on the blonde’s lips. “Your lips…” he mumbled, bringing up his hand to touch them carefully. “Sasuke… I…”

 

“I know,” Sasuke lowered his hips towards Naruto’s grinding them to his to the point where a soft moan escaped the younger one. “…me too.”

 

Naruto could feel it. Lowering his hand down to their hips, he cupped it over Sasuke’s bulging pants. He watched the other’s face curiously as he moved his hand, tightening his hold just a little. As a small moan escaped the older one, Naruto found a strange pleasure shoot right through his entire body.

“Again…” he whispered as he rubbed his hand against Sasuke’s erection, bringing out more moans from him. “Sasuke…”

 

“Naruto…” Sasuke breathed in return as he leaned down, rubbing his hips towards his lover’s hand as he started kissing a trail his neck, nibbling on his skin. “It… might hurt…” he whispered between the kisses. “But…” he looked at Naruto again and once their eyes met he nibbled on his bottom lip.

“I’ll try to be nice…”

 

Naruto nodded, but then a thought crossed his mind and he blinked at the older one. “Here…?”

 

Sasuke didn’t actually answer, but instead he leaned down to kiss him again. In situations like this, it would be easier to have a second arm but as he didn’t, he instead just rubbed himself against Naruto’s growing erection to get them both more aroused.

 

“Sasuke…” Naruto breathed and reached up to cup his cheek to make him look at him. “…I want you.”

 

A feeling of satisfaction ran through Sasuke’s body as he heard that, making him grin. He turned his head to Naruto’s hand and kissed it briefly before he sat up. He left his sweatshirt on, but was quick to undo the buttons on his pants. With his eyes on Naruto’s he then reached for the waistband of the pants the other man was wearing – they were both dressed in clothes easy to take on and off with one arm.  

  
Naruto watched as Sasuke pulled down his pants, lifting his hips to make it easier for him and then feeling the other hold on to his underwear as well, he held his breath. It wasn’t that his pants had been tight, but even so a sigh of relief escaped him as he could feel the cool air to his erection. Meeting Sasuke’s eyes, Naruto bit down on his lower lip as he then looked away – why was this so embarrassing?

 

The sight that met Sasuke’s eyes as he looked at Naruto’s face made him take a deep breath. He didn’t know what it was, but the combination of seeing how physically aroused Naruto was because of him and seeing the shy expression on his face made him want to just throw himself at him already.

He wouldn’t. Not yet, but…

 

“Naruto…” Sasuke said in a low voice as he leaned back over the other one. “Help me off with mine…” he whispered as he kissed his neck again, using his hand to pull at his own boxers and pants to kick them off but it wasn’t until Naruto used his hand as well that they actually got far down enough for him to be able to move easily.

 

Moans of pleasure escaped the both of them as they could feel each other’s lengths against each other, though Sasuke was sure to keep it short and this pulled himself back just a bit shortly after.

“Naruto…” he whispered as he kissed his jaw. “Turn around…”

 

“Eh?” the blonde looked at him. “What… this… should be fine, no? Sasuke, I…”

 

“It’ll be better that way.”

 

Naruto frowned. “Sasuke… how many have you-”

 

“Idiot,” Sasuke reached up to grab a firm hold on Naruto’s face. “You’re the exception.”

 

Naruto didn’t understand what he was the exception to, but for now he didn’t argue. Instead turned around just like Sasuke had told him to do and stood on his knees, leaning forward on his elbow.

  
“This is such a humi-” he started then, but was cut off as he felt Sasuke’s hand on his length. “Sas…”

 

“Shut up,” Sasuke whispered as he stood on his knees behind the other one. His own length was just in height with Naruto’s behind.

 

As Sasuke started to run his hand up and down along his member, Naruto immediately found it difficult to stay quiet. He had masturbated before, but having someone else do this for him while also feeling that person’s own erection to his butt cheeks, was more arousing and overwhelming than when you’re on your own.

“Sa… Sas…”

 

Sasuke moved his hand pretty fast but eventually slowed down and then moved his fingers along Naruto’s tip, moisturizing his finger with the precum before he withdrew his hand and instead slid his finger down between his cheeks and then around his opening.  
  
“Sasuke…”

 

“Aa…” Sasuke withdrew his hand and instead grabbed a hold on himself, steering the tip to Naruto’s butt cheeks. “It’ll probably hurt but… put up with it…”

 

“Mm…” Naruto closed his eyes and as he again felt how Sasuke rubbed himself to his behind, he put down his forehead to the back of his hand. “Sasuke… I want to feel you.”

 

Sasuke’s eyes widened as he heard that and he braced himself before slowly – and with quite some trouble – managed to push himself inside the other one. He could tell at once how much Naruto tensed and while it did feel good – the tightness felt _so good_ – he was also clear enough to realize that the blonde was surely hurting.

“Na… Naruto…” he had to really make an effort to hold back. “Relax…”

 

Naruto had tears in his eyes and he wanted to scream because of how bad it hurt. But on an emotional level he wanted this to go on forever – there was something strangely soothing about knowing that it was Sasuke.

 

Feeling how Naruto clearly tried to relax, it didn’t take too long before Sasuke started moving; first slowly but soon he sped up. Leaning forth towards Naruto as he moved, Sasuke tried to remember to reach out and help the other finish off as well but it was close to impossible for him to think of anything else right now.

 

Despite the way that it hurt so much, the more Sasuke moved the more Naruto managed to relax. Sasuke’s moans were like music to his ears. He didn’t know what it was, but once Sasuke had sped up and he managed to hit one spot inside him that caused Naruto to moan loudly.

“Sas..uke, again…”

 

Sasuke noticed too and while he was having a hard time focusing on anything else, he did want to give the other as much pleasure. Grabbing a hold of Naruto’s hip with his hand he thrusted into the younger one harder again and thankfully managed to get the same loud reaction this time too.

“Louder Naruto…”

 

Naruto’s loud moans hurried Sasuke to release and once he did it was after another hard thrust. As he came inside the other one, his hold onto his hip grew hard enough to leave bruises. Still inside, Sasuke collapsed over Naruto with his head against his back and his arm down along his side as he tried to catch his breath.

 

“Sasuke…” Naruto breathed, catching his breath as well – though his erection was still not dealt with. “That…” he cut himself off as he felt his lover’s hand on his length. “Sas…”

 

“Shh…” Sasuke hushed and turned his head just a little so he could place a kiss to Naruto’s back – even if it was through a shirt. He started running his hand up and down Naruto’s erection, the moans escaping the younger already bringing a smile to his lips.

 

As expected it didn’t take long before he climaxed and came, semen falling down mostly on the ground but Sasuke could also feel it on his fingers.

 

When Sasuke pulled out, Naruto fell down to lie on his side, looking up at the other one. He didn’t dare to move too much right now – he could feel that he was way too sore.

“Naruto…” Sasuke looked at his friend and held out his hand to him. “You always make a mess.”

 

“Ah…” Naruto held out his arm. “Dry it off on my sleeve… that’s okay…”

 

Sasuke kept his eyes on Naruto’s as he lifted one finger to his mouth and licked the semen off of it. Naruto’s eyes widened.

 

“What are you doing?!” he exclaimed and instantly moved – only to freeze and carefully lie back down again. “Ouch…”

 

“Disgusting…” Sasuke mumbled as he dried the rest of his fingers on his pants before pulling them up. He looked at the blonde laying before him.

“How bad is it?”

 

Naruto narrowed his eyes at his friend.

“Next time I’ll let you know.”

 

The older raised his eyebrows comically at him. “There’s a next time?”

 

“Eh?” Naruto blinked. “…isn’t there?”

 

“Well,” Sasuke shrugged; a pleased smirk on his lips. “If you want it that much, sure.”

 

“What?!” Naruto exclaimed and moved again – again only to feel pain shoot through his body. He closed his eyes hard as he lay back down. “I don’t know what you think happened Sasuke but you’re the one who came on to me first you know, it’s not like-”

Naruto got cut off and he opened his eyes widely in surprise as he felt Sasuke’s lips against his.

 

Sasuke looked at Naruto as the kiss broke and he pulled back.  
“You talk too much.”

 

“What was-”

 

“Next time,” Sasuke smiled. “Just promise to be gentle.”

 

Naruto swallowed hard, feeling his face go warm and he nodded. “I’ll try…”

 


End file.
